Strangers In A Bar
by ElectraE
Summary: What happens when a hot summer night C.C meets a mysterious man in a bar?


**Disclaimer:** _All rights belong to their original owners. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

_**Strangers in a bar**_

* * *

**~~o0o~~ **

It was a hot summer night in New York. The bar was crowded and noisy; gray smoke hanging in the air like a thick mist. C.C. sat on a stool at the bar counter, tracing the rim of her glass and glancing at the large clock on the wall from time to time. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to forget about work and just have fun. Work seemed to take most of her time, subsiding enough her personal life and that was the main reason why she'd decided to visit her favorite bar in New York.

She was particularly charming this night, wearing a black spaghetti strap dress, which clinging to the curves of her hips like a second skin and with her silky blond hair pulling up into an elegant bun. Checking her reflection in the mirror behind the bar, noticed some male customers that sat a few tables away from the bar, eyeing her. The situation was nothing she hadn't been through before, she was a very attractive woman after all, but this time she wasn't interesting or available.

She jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a male voice question from behind her, "Excuse me, is this seat empty?"

Though she did not look at him, he could feel his eyes traveling over the curves of her body, taking in every inch of it. She tried to ignore him, hopping that he would take the hint and go away, but after a long while of him staring at her like that she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled the glass from her lips and put the glass down with a loud thud. She was ready to tell him to go to hell when she looked up, and found herself staring straight into a pair of ocean blue eyes that took her breath away.

"Not anymore." She replied, with a seductive edge in her voice. His lips formed a sensual grin as her eyes started at his eyes and slowly worked their way down. The man was handsome, muscled with dark blond hair and the most striking blue eyes C.C. had probably ever seen. This is defiantly my new favorite bar. She thought to herself.

He smiled at her reaction and slipped onto the empty bar stool next to her. He ordered a scotch from the bartender, who nodded his head and started to prepare the drink. An awkward silence filled the air, each waiting for the other one to begin,then the mysterious man suddenly exclaimed "Fat penguin."

"Fat…wh-what?" C.C. questioned him with a frown.

"I just wanted to say something to break the ice." He answered casually.

Even if the pick- up line he had just used on her was silly, C.C. had to admit he had a soft, almost hypnotic voice and a sexy accent. She rolled her eyes before saying, "You know sometimes "hello" is just enough."

A smile slowly spread across his mouth. He could tell already that she wasn't going to fall for his" charm" that easily and he liked it. "You are right, I'm sorry, I'll remember that in the future." So what's a pretty and sweet lady like you doing sitting all alone in a bar full of strangers?" He asked sliding his bar stool closer to hers.

She let out a loud laugh "Sweet? Wait five minutes and see if you say that." Her red lips were curled into a devilish grin that made his breath hitch in his throat. "When you really get to know me…," She leaned to his ear to finish the sentence "… I'm dangerous woman." She whispered in his ear, using her best husky seductive voice, sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh, well, I don't think that this is necessarily a bad thing. In fact, I believe that a little danger spices things up." He replied in the same tone, smirking.

"Trust me, you don't really wanna mess with me, Mister?" She asked swallowing a mouthful of her martini and making a grimace as the liquid burned its way down her throat.

"Nutler… Biles Nutler" He tried to say in his best casual tone, holding his hand out for her.

"Nice to meet you, Mister, Biles Nutler." C.C. repeated with her voice shaking slightly as she tried not to laugh. She gave him her hand and he raised it to his lips and kissed it. She bit her lower lip as a blush heat up her cheeks.

He swallowed hard at the sight of her teeth sinking into her red lip."Just call me Biles." He replied, never breaking eye contact with her. He didn't know why, but his voice come out almost breathless; it was if he secretly feared that if he spoke too loud, the magic moment would end.

"I'm Claire." She said deciding to use her middle name just to play on the safe side. Just then the bartender placed the glass down in front of Biles and as quickly as it had appeared, the magic moment was gone.

Biles sighed in frustration before nodded his head in thanks then picked the glass of golden liquid and drank the whole contents in one gulp. He pulled it from his lips and placed it back down on the bar. "Claire, what?" He asked.

"Just Claire… like Cher." C.C. replied in a casual tone. She wasn't going to make it easy for him, quite the opposite.

"Oh that's not fair." Biles said, pouting slightly."Now that you know my last name, it's only fair to know yours."

"Maybe, but then again who said life was fair or easy?" She asked in a teasing tone and then added, "You know an old friend of mine used to say that life is tough and then…" She stopped in mid sentence when he reached behind her back and tugged the hem of her dress.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyingly and at the same time slightly confused.

"I was just checking the label to see if you were made in heaven or hell." The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile watching her fluttering her eyelashes at him in a playful way, before she spoke again, "I'm not an angel, Mr Nutler. Never was, never will be. In fact I'm quite the opposite and I'm really proud of it because as crazy as it might sound, I have worked hard for my reputation."

"Hmm, I see… so apart from being a sexy devil, what do you do for a living, Clair?"

She had always considered herself a pretty woman, even beautiful sometimes, but no sexy, never sexy and when she heard the word sexy coming out of his mouth somehow surprised her. C.C. parted her lips to answer him, but Biles cut her off. "Oh, wait …don't tell me, let me guess."You're a model, right? No, wait …an actress."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Mr. Biles." She replied, playing with the rim of her glass.

"Who, me?" He said, pointing to himself. "I would never."

C.C. crossed her legs and turned her head slightly in his direction, smiling."Oh, come on now, don't play coy with me." She said, looking deep into his eyes.

Biles chuckled. "Oh, okay, fine you've caught me. You are a beautiful woman, you have probably heard all the great pick up lines, so why don't' you just tell me the ones that worked so we can get past all that?"

"Hmm…" C.C. trailed off as if she was thinking about it. "Well I suppose I could." She answered, a small evil grin growing across her face. "But where is the fun in that." She added a few seconds later, making her grin grow even wider. "Thanks for the compliment, anyway. Actually I'm a business partner of a Broadway producer. "

He released a deep sigh. "Oh, I guess I should have guessed it."

C.C. tilted her head in confusion. "That I'm a business partner of a Broadway producer?"

"No, that you are a fake blond." He said as a smirk found its way to his face.

"Do you know why men like smart women?" C.C. asked without missing a beat

Blies let out a small laugh. "I know that I will probably regret this, but why?"

"Opposites attract."She answered letting out a loud, boisterous laugh.

"I knew it." He said, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "Can I at least buy you another drink?" Biles asked as he gazed down into C.C's now empty glass.

"No, I think I already had enough."

"Oh, come on, just one more drink. Please?" He asked wearing his best pleading expression.

She wanted to say no again but found herself unable to resist physically and mentally his ocean blue, almost puppy eyes that looking deep into hers pleading, so she gave in. "Okay. One more won't hurt, I guess."

"Another scotch for me and another martini for the lady over here." He said aloud in the direction of the barman, making sure that he heard him over the noise of the bar. The bartender didn't need to be told twice he nodded his head and started to make the drinks.

"So, what do you do for a living, Biles?"

"Let's just say …that I'm a Life explorer. I love exploring new places and trying new things. After all life is too short and we only live once, my dear. "

"Hmm… I see." CC. commented as if she was thinking about what he said. Then she continued coyly, "And what do you exploring right now, Biles?"

"You" He said, watching her picking up the new glass of martini the barman had just placed in front of her and brought it to her lips.

It was a simple word but almost made her choke on her drink causing a few drops of martinito dripping from her red lips.

He lifted his hand to her lips and softly removed it with his fingertip then he put his finger in his mouth and licked it off.

She stared at him, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. It took a moment but she finally found her voice. "Look …Biles, I found my man and I am completely and totally and multiple satisfied and…"

"…and yet you are here flirting shamelessly with me." He said before she managed to finish her sentence.

"It's the alcohol," She stated casually, "Makes me wanna say and do things that I normally shouldn't."

"Maybe you should drink more often then," He said, taking another sip of his drink. "What's this boyfriend of you do, anyway?"

"He is a Butler."

Biles let out a small chuckle, then said, "A male maid? Sound like a loser to me."

He is not and it's a very respectable job. She said trying to defend her boyfriend.

"Oh come on now, Claire, the guy obviously doesn't deserve you." Biles said but C.C. shoot him a deadly glare, and he felt silent immediately. For a couple of minutes he remained silent, but unable to contain his curiosity any longer, he finally asked, "Well, if he's so perfect, why he isn't here kicking my butt for flattering with his girlfriend?"

She opened her mouthto answer, but his hand left his glass and moved over the curve of her hip, stopping whatever she was about to say. His touch was soft, barely noticeable, but enough to gave her goose-bumps.

"You're cold?" His eyes bored into hers and he moved in closer and closer until there were only inches between them. "I can make you feel warmer …if you let me." His mouth moved from her ear to her neck, inhaling the warm scent of her perfume. She felt his warm breath caress her and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. "Don't worry, no expectations, no rules, no consequences and no one would ever know… just you and me… you know you want to…" His words dropped off as his lips crashed against hers. The moment their lips touched she froze, but quickly moaned as he sucked on her bottom lip. She knew they had just stepped into a very, very forbidden territory and that she should put stops to this right now and get herself back on track before is too late, so she did. "OW…" He exclaimed in pain and surprise jerking back abruptly, then touched his lip and frowned at the sight of blood on his fingertip. "You bit me, woman!"

"It was an accident."She said shooting him a fake innocent smile.

"Well, Miss just Claire business partner you are indeed a dangerous woman." He said and with that began kissing her again. His lips were warm and soft against hers and she felt her self-control slipping away. C.C. had always thought she knew how to deal with men like Biles Nutler, but tonight she realized how completely wrong she was.

A few moments later, somehow she managed to push him back. ''I can't… We can't...she started to say in between breathes then saw the disappointment in his face and quickly added, "I mean no here, let's go to my apartment. Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite you... well, not much anyway."

"What about your boyfriend?" He asked, trying to catch his breath as well.

"Well….we'll take our chances." She said with a smirk. And with those words she reached for her purse to pull out her wallet and pay the bill, but instantly he put his hand over hers, stopping her.

"This one it's on me." He said leaving the money for the drinks on the counter and a more than generous tip. C.C. had barely slid her purse on her shoulderand stood up from the stool when he grabbed her hand, leading her quickly out off the bar before she change her mind.

**~~o0o~~ **

Soon they found themselves outside the front door of C.C's apartment. She shoved the key in the lock quickly opening the door. He violently pushed the door open and almost dragged her by the arm inside before shut the door with his foot. They had barley taken a few steps into the apartment when Biles shoved her against a wall and slammed his lips inpatient to hers.

She pulled away for a moment and looked deep into Biles eyes. His eyes were dark with lust and desire. She was slowly driving him crazy.

C.C. felt the buttons of his shirt under her fingertips when she grabbed his shirt to pull him even closer and started unbuttoning them, taking her time, her mouth hanging open in amazement as each button she unbuttoned revealed more of his firm, muscular chest. Once his shirt was completely unbuttoned, she peeled it off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor. A small gasp escaped her mouth as his full muscular chest was finally revealed.

His hands cupped lightly her breasts, gently squeezing her already hard nipples through the thin fabric of her dress while his mouth nibbled on her earlobe, teasing her. She closed her eyes and threw her head back to give him better access, feeling his lips moving slowly down her creamy neck, placing soft, gentle kisses on the exposed skin of her neck.

"Oh, Bil…" She moanedin anticipation and excitement of what was to come when she felt his hands leaving her breasts and traveling down her stomach, but he merely pressed his finger to her lips, silencing her before the name fully left her lips.

"What's wrong?" C.C. asked with a raised eyebrow, still breathing heavily.

"Don't you ever and I mean ever dare say another's man name while we make love." Niles said looking slightly annoyed.

"But I thought you liked our little game. It was your fantasy after all." She said forming a small pout with her lips.

"Yes, but not while I'm trying to seduce my g_irlfriend._ It's kind of creepy." Niles replied, giving C.C. a "duh" look.

She chuckled before saying, "Fine, but Niles?"

"Yes, Love." He said stroking lightly her hair.

"The next time it's your turn to fulfill my fantasy." She informed him, smirking at him.

"I leave to serve-" He started to say in his best English accent, smiling, but he didn't get to finish because he felt C.C's lips crashing on his with so much passion and fury that make him fall back into the couch with her lying on top of him.

* * *

**The End**

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks:)**


End file.
